cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Valashu Pact
Security, Information Sharing, Trade, and Economic Relief (SISTER) Treaty: The undersigned alliances hereby proclaim that they have found each other to be like-minded (or at least compatible) in terms of philosophical and political beliefs. As such, it is hereby decided to formalize friendly relations between these two groups, and to further the fortunes of both by sharing resources and knowledge. Security To aid in the defense of the undersigned alliances from rogue attack, both alliances will share "KoS/Rogue nation" lists. In this context, "rogue" will be defined as any nation that lacks political affiliation and attacks member nations of either alliance. No nation of either alliance will be required to declare on the rogues of the other alliance, however, such aid is both encouraged and will most likely further good-will between the two groups. Information Sharing As the old adage suggests, "knowledge is power" - and advanced warning of future events/actions can give an edge to those who possess them. As such, the undersigned alliances agree to pass on information that can be considered useful to the other alliance. Such information will be shared in the embassies of each alliance, though individual nations may also have access to the "public" areas of both alliances. While each alliance should only pass on information they know to be true (or include a disclaimer in cases where such information is in doubt), neither alliance is obligated to present any and every scrap of information by force, and there is no penalty for withholding information, either inadvertently or deliberately. Trade and Economic Relief In the sense that trade is the lifeblood of any nation, and to the extent that nations of the undersigned alliances share a trading sphere color, it is to the benefit of both to simplify trade between member nations. As such, both alliances will strive to seek trades among member nations, and to share information concerning offered/sought trades. At no point is such trade mandatory - the purpose of this system is to increase benefit from trades to all parties, not to restrict trade. In addition, it is understood that some nations will occasionally need financial aid (after a war, when saving for a Harbor, etc.), and that there are nations more suited to offering said aid than others (making 500k a day as opposed to 5k). As such, the undersigned agree to allow nations from one alliance to request aid from the other. No nation is required to provide said aid, and if aid IS offered, it is up to the individuals involved to decide if said aid is intended as a gift, or as a loan. As such, it is hoped that willing financial support from both alliances will further the bonds of friendship and goodwill between the two groups, in ways that compelled aid cannot. ODP Clause Neither signatory is bound legally, but should either request aid, either military or financial, the other must consider the request, and it should not come as a surprise to the world community should either signatory agree to aid the other in any way. Should the decision be made not to offer aid, then courteous discussion on the situation should take place between both signatory alliances. Conclusion In opening lines of communication between the undersigned alliances, but not compelling mandatory action on the part of either side, it is hoped that friendship and loyalty will blossom. In such a way, bonds may be formed that are far stronger than a simple pact or treaty, which are all too often not worth the paper they're not even printed on. However, there may come a time when this treaty is no longer seen as a desirable thing, and to maintain it past that point would do far greater damage than any benefit derived thereof. As such, should a time come when either alliance wishes to dissolve this treaty, they need only announce such in the embassy of the other alliance to do so with no ill-will. This would not necessarily be the prelude to hostilities, but merely indicative of the two alliances entering a new phase in their relationship (which may still be quite friendly, or simply neutral). Signatures Signed for the FCC: Director: MaineGOP Secretary of State: Neuromancer Signed for MCXA: Chancellor: Sam Chancellor: Ololoqui The MCXA High Council Category:Fifth Column Confederation Category:Treaties of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance